Because We Knew Him
by liketolaugh
Summary: They could tell he was a mutant. They knew him very well, after all. A five-one story about who does (and doesn't) know Ciel is a mutant. And the one isn't who you're expecting... Divided into six chapters, by the way. Empath!Ciel
1. Bard

**A/N: Okay, here we go. A five+one story, about Ciel being a mutant, which you FINALLY get to see a bit more of.**

**Title: Because We Knew Him**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Supernatural/Friendship**

**Warnings: Non-canon elements, as in all my stories.**

**Summary: They could tell he was a mutant. They knew him very well, after all.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

Bard

* * *

Bard knew that his Young Master was a mutant. He didn't know who else knew, but he knew.

_He did know his Young Master, after all. He may look normal to an outsider, but to those who know him it's crystal clear..._

It was obvious, really. The way his Young Master set out his traps made it clear as day. They were almost always set against feelings. Fear-inducing, you know? Scary, but not dangerous. Well, usually not dangerous, that Donyano guy got his leg broken... He deserved it, though, and it was kinda funny, he looked like he was about to wet his pants. Anyway, what was he talking about? Oh, yeah.

_His Young Master laid his traps, quiet and subtle as the breeze, and Bard watched as his Young Master lured his prey into its depths before watching as the trap clamped them into place. And he knew that once they were there, the prey would never escape. Not as long as his Young Master still lived._

Young Master's an empath mutant, Bard could tell that much. It was in the way his Young Master's eyes would glint long before the target started to show fear. He knew they were scared. He knew it was working, you see, because he could _feel _it. Right? That was the only way he could know that they were getting scared, all of those noble people didn't show it till they were _really _scared, but his Young Master knew.

_Because Bard looked and he saw. He saw his (predatory) gaze rest on his target, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He would go further down the path he had been treading and Bard didn't pretend to understand the interplay under the surface conversation but his Young Master knew it and he knew it well. It wouldn't be long at all before the ever-calm noblemen his Young Master targeted would start to fidget, and then to squirm, and then, finally, to run..._

His Young Master could change people's emotions, he knew it. He could tell from the way displeasure would tug at his mouth and then a twist of his wrist would change the frown to a satisfied smirk as the target seemed to change their mind. His Young Master did it, he knew he did it. Bard couldn't prove it, sure, but he knew.

_Bard knew and he understood, this power was a secret power and his Young Master didn't want people to know. And he would keep his Young Master's secrets, because that was what a Phantomhive family servant did. He, as the cook, burned away the impurities while keeping the good stuff within safe and unharmed._

Maybe it was just because Bard knew his Young Master, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep his secrets, right up till the very end.

_Because that was what a Phantomhive family servant did, but more than that, that was what his Young Master deserved, and Bard be damned if he didn't give it to him._

* * *

**Okay, so there's that. Bard knows, and there is also a bit of showing of the devotion that I think Ciel's servants have for him that I didn't initially intend to put there... huh... Anyway... Hope you liked that and that the people aren't too OOC! Or, as some people say, OCC... I'm not sure what that stands for... ANYWAY, please review! Pretty please? You know you want to!**


	2. Finny

**A/N: Wow... *is stunned* People really like my Little!Ciel... *shakes self* Anyway! So, this will be all I post until around 3:30-4:00ish because I've got to go to school today. Damn. Oh, well. I'll hopefully post the updates for Things Change and Young Young Master today, for those of you who care.**

**Title: Because We Knew Him**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Supernatural/Friendship**

**Warnings: Non-canon elements, as in all my stories**

**Summary: ****They could tell he was a mutant. They knew him very well, after all.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

Finny

Finny knew that Master Ciel was a mutant. It shined bright, like the sun, so it was obvious. Mm-hm! Cause he knew Master Ciel, you see, and he saw the little things.

Finny saw that whenever he, Mey-rin, and Bard felt guilty or sad or upset, even if they didn't show it, Master Ciel's gaze would soften, just a little bit, and his tone would become just that little bit less angry. He knew they were unhappy, he knew they didn't mean too. It was an accident, or it wasn't meant to happen, or maybe, on occasion, they had tried to make something special for him and it didn't turn out quite right. But he knew they meant well and sometimes Finny thought that Master Ciel liked them, almost enough for them to be able to make him smile. And occasionally, when Master Ciel was in a very good mood, maybe a hint of a smile tugged at a corner of his mouth when he looked at them.

_He didn't like to show it, but Finny knew that Master Ciel did like them. He knew because Master Ciel's gaze would track them as they went out when the manor was being attacked. He saw how Master Ciel's forehead would wrinkle for a moment in worry when one of them came back hurt before he forced it back. He noticed that Sebastian would often return and tell whoever had gotten injured that he would take care of their duties for the day, and he never said that it was on Master Ciel's orders, but then, Finny didn't always need to be told something to know it._

Then he would tilt his head, maybe nod a little bit, and suddenly they wouldn't feel so bad anymore. Finny knew Master Ciel did it, and it was nice of him, really. He didn't have to, he could have pretended he couldn't do it, just not done it so they wouldn't find out that he could.

_But he did, so Finny knew that Master Ciel liked them enough to risk his secret being found out just to make them feel they did good. Even though they messed up sometimes, they had done good enough times for Master Ciel to like them and go that extra little bit, even though he had already given them the world._

Mm-hm! You can see it in the little things, but most people don't seem to look at the little things in Master Ciel. He wondered why.

_Because without looking at the little things, all you could see of Master Ciel was the cold, cold, almost evil-seeming outside mask he put up, and no one could really believe that that was what his master was like, could they?_

Finny knew one thing, though. He would never, ever tell _anybody_ what Master Ciel's powers were.

_Because as Master Ciel's servant, it was his duty to keep Master Ciel's secrets. And as the gardener..._

_He also had to pull out the weeds..._

That was what a Phantomhive family servant did.

* * *

**So Finny knows. I think you can see where I'm going with this so far, but like I said, you aren't expecting who the 'one' is. Or the last of the 'five', for that matter. Please review! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Mey-rin

**A/N: Okay, yet another chapter for this! Luckily, for this one, ALL of them are already begun. Unfortunately, they're also all painfully short, so I have to expand them before I post them.**

**Title: Because We Knew Him**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Supernatural/Friendship**

**Warnings: Non-canon elements, as in all my stories**

**Summary: They could tell he was a mutant. They knew him very well, after all.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

**Mey-rin**

Mey-rin knew that Young Master Ciel was a mutant, yes she did. It was always plain to her, once she got to know him. Once she saw him clearly.

_She saw him, she did. She looked and she saw what he was really like. Not many people did, they didn't, but she looked and she saw and she **knew.**_

She saw the way he somehow approached every person in a room in a way that fit their mood exactly, yes she did. He would approach the fuming man with caution, the upset boy with 'carelessly distracting' words, or the overly boisterous bouncy person with just enough half-biting words to bring them down a notch. Or ten.

_Because she knew that her Young Master Ciel felt what other people felt. That meant that he knew and her Young Master Ciel always used what he knew._

She saw the way that when someone was very angry he would shake his head and the anger would melt away. It would vanish, as would the guilt, the sadness, the fear. He did it, she knew.

_Because her Young Master Ciel was the type of person who could, and more, the type of person who would._

It was in the littlest of things, but it was there, yes it was, and Mey-rin saw it, because she knew Young Master Ciel.

_She knew him like few others did, and she knew that no matter how he presented himself to the world, her Young Master Ciel's heart wasn't completely cold._

She saw the way that he would glance around after he did it, too. And she knew that she wouldn't _ever _betray Young Master Ciel and tell someone what she knew.

_Because a Phantomhive family servant always kept their master's secrets. And as the maid, it was also her duty to wipe away the mansion's dirt._


	4. Tanaka

**A/N: Here we go again! This one was probably expected, but I promise the next one is going to surprise you. Seriously!**

**Title: Because We Knew Him**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Supernatural/Friendship**

**Warnings: Non-canon elements, as in all my stories**

**Summary: They could tell he was a mutant. They knew him very well, after all.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

**Tanaka**

Tanaka knew Young Master Ciel was a mutant. He was old, not blind, after all, and he knew his Young Master Ciel well.

_It would be a shame to the position he once had if he didn't, for a butler should always know the secrets of his master, whether the master told him or not._

He remembered when Master Vincent would return home after a day of fulfilling his duties as the Queen's Guard Dog. He would be tired, gloomy, troubled. Young Master Ciel's then ever-present smile would be replaced by a worried frown, no matter where he was when Master Vincent returned. Even if he was across the mansion, somehow he would know, and he would stop playing and run to the door.

_Young Master Ciel always knew when someone was upset, and he always loved his parents so very much. He always did his best to make them happy. He was very close to them, and to Tanaka as well. He would cheer them up whenever they were upset, and Tanaka knew that Young Master Ciel could tell. Young Master Ciel could _feel _it._

He remembered the way Young Master Ciel would touch Master Vincent's hand and give him a wide, hopeful smile, and suddenly Master Vincent would be all smiles again. He would go from sullen and sad to playful as a puppy. And Tanaka clearly remembered that before Young Master Ciel, it would take hours or days to get him out of that mood. Young Master Ciel was much the same now, actually.

_His Master Vincent was always unhappy after a mission, but Ciel made sure that he wasn't. Tanaka knew he did it, because Young Master Ciel loved his parents so much that if he couldn't make them happy, he would find a way. Young Master Ciel was always a stubborn, determined little boy. Tanaka remembered, but then, he didn't need to - he didn't expect that _that _would ever change._

He remembered, but that did not mean he would tell.

_Because he was a Phantomhive family servant and they never told their masters' secrets, and especially not their Young Master's secrets. And as the former Phantomhive Family butler - well, that went double, didn't it?_

* * *

__**Ugh, TANAKA IS SO HARD TO WRITE! He so rarely talks, so it's difficult. Oh, well, it's done now. Please review!**


	5. Sir Randall

**A/N: Here it is! The first of two unexpected ones! Although the last may be highly predictable to the more perceptive of you now...**

**Title: Because We Knew Him**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Supernatural/Friendship**

**Warnings: Non-canon elements, as in all my stories**

**Summary: They could tell he was a mutant. They knew him very well, after all.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

**Sir Randall**

Oh, yes. Sir Randall knew that the Phantomhive child was a mutant. It was obvious to anyone who was paying attention, and he had been in contact with the Phantomhives since before the brat was even thought of. It was a much hated tradition, but a tradition nonetheless, and he wasn't the head of Scotland Yard for nothing.

_He'd seen the way the boy acted. How he reacted to everyone's emotional state, how he smiled knowingly when his infernal manipulations were working, how he didn't always react in accordance to his own emotions alone. It was all too obvious - if you were paying attention._

He'd seen the way the brat looked at people who were angry, a judging gaze full of thought. Thoughts on how to use it to his advantage, like every resident of that hive of Phantoms. How he hated that place. But that didn't mean he was blind to its happenings; he could see the brat always thinking - thinking on how to use every weakness to his advantage. It was sickening.

_Because the Phantomhives took every weakness and made it their own strength. No matter how low the blow, or how far they had to stretch, or how many people it hurt, they would blow every crack wide open. It was cruel, horrible, so vulture-like he hated to be anywhere near the Phantomhives. But no. Because it was _traditional, _he had to come close every time the boy was sent a case._

He'd noticed when that brat looked his victim in the eyes, and the person would flinch for no apparent reason. They would fear him, be angry, be happy, be compliant - whatever he wanted them to be. So low, so cruel, and completely unnecessary in the court of law. He didn't like working with the Phantomhive boy. Even when he was little, those same traits showed themselves in spades and he went out of his way to avoid the brat.

_It was unnatural, almost frightening, how smoothly the boy could transition from happy to cold, and then back again as it suited him, ever since he was little. How easily he took to the Phantomhive family business, as if the instinct to lie and cheat and manipulate went even deeper than his blood, ingrained into his mind so thoroughly that the boy did it even when completely unnecessary._

But he wouldn't tell anyone.

_For who would believe him?_

* * *

**By the way, I'm kind of drawing a blank today. I mean, I barely managed this, and this was just an expansion. I've also exhausted my supply of pre-written stories; today's mostly a reading day. I would be updating _because _of that, but I'm reading Avengers, and I can't quite get Tony down properly. He's too dang complicated. Please review!**


	6. Sebastian

**A/N: And finally, the last one. Is it any good? TELL ME!**

**Title: Because We Knew Him**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: None**

**Genre: Supernatural/Friendship**

**Warnings: Non-canon elements, as in all my stories**

**Summary: They could tell he was a mutant. They knew him very well, after all.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

**Sebastian**

Sebastian didn't know. His Young Master was special, yes. He had the most interesting, contradictory soul of any human Sebastian had ever met.

_Pure, yet smothered in darkness. Strong, yet shattered by pain. Loving to some, but full of hatred to all. Kind, yet cruel. That was his Young Master's soul._

And he had the most peculiar of quirks, as well.

_His Young Master was a very odd human, indeed, but that was why he interested Sebastian so._

He always seemed very tense when there were crowds of people around, though Sebastian supposed that was only natural, given how anti-social his Young Master was. He would, of course, hate being around large numbers of people, secluded introvert he was, even ignoring his tendency to attract, frankly, _creepy _men who enjoyed captured or stalking him, or, on occasion, both.

_His Young Master had hated crowds for as long as he knew him, after all. It was nothing odd at all, he supposed. High-tension environments and large crowds were bad for one's health, and it simply wouldn't do for someone as small as his Young Master to fall ill. And if he couldn't make sure his Young Master stayed healthy, well, then what kind of a butler would he be?_

He also had the oddest way of having the best luck when he was manipulating someone; they always seemed to feel exactly as they were meant to. His Young Master was a chessmaster, indeed. Even Sebastian sometimes found himself impressed with how quickly and efficiently his Young Master would weave his words into a honeyed net well worthy of a demon; a death trap made from false gold.

_Sebastian himself always enjoyed using such methods, and could do so nearly as quickly, but he had had centuries of practice and years of a demon's lifestyle even before that behind him when he did so, and he did sometimes wonder how his Young Master did it, but it must simply be the result of long-honed natural talent for manipulation._

Sebastian would never betray his Young Master's secrets – not that there was too much to tell.

_If he told his Young Master's secrets, what kind of a butler would he be?_

* * *

**There we go. Sigh. I meant to publish a load yesterday, but my baby cousin was adopted and I was occupied from literally as soon as I got out of school, until I got home at eight, and by then it was more or less too late. I am SO SORRY. Please still review?**


End file.
